WATCHERS: Watchmen Sequel
by Andromeda Stargazer
Summary: 20 years after the attacks Dr. Manhattan returns. There is a sudden rush of Tachyons that prevent him from seeing the future. A cataclysmic event might destroy the life he swore to protect. He must look for the help of the surviving Watchmen to save us.
1. Chapter 1

**WATCHERS **

**An unofficial Watchmen sequel by Ana Bastow **

**Warnings:**

This is a sequel that mixes elements from the movie and the graphic novel, so if you didn't like the movie. DON'T READ THIS! If you feel like I'm not a real fan because I incorporated the movie changes: go whine to Alan Moore. I have little use for whiny fanboys (I'm a fangirl and I don't whine), now if you are going to offer constructive criticism that might end up improving the work then by all means share it.

I don't have a new _Tales of the Black Freighter_ in here yet. If the muses bless me with a new story for it or another pirate comic. I will add it as a whole, the same for any excerpts like interviews, medical reports... Anything that enriches the story would be added later on if it ever comes to me.

This story is around the central characters we all know and love. There are no side stories involving the way normal humans react to this world like in the GN. Except for one, but that will give away a twist so I won't say it. Like with the _Tales_ if a story of a side characters come to me I will gladly add it here.

IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the Watchmen characters. Just having fun and paying homage to the comic that brought the dawn to all comics heroes as we knew it.

I will update this sequel weekly.

English is not my first language so bear that in mind if something is worded funny...and then if you want to, point it out so I will correct it. Now enjoy...or not.

**Chapter I**

**In the glow of the night.**

The house was dark.

This was not normal, she left the lights on and Dan was not supposed to be asleep for the next couple of hours and certainly never without taking his cup of coffee. That is why she was so late outside; she forgot to buy it this morning and was retrieving it so Dan could get some before a nice night of sleep. After quitting her masked vigilante days she was always home early, helping Dan as much as she could with all the programs and the businesses it was not easy to follow Adrian's plans but it was their duty, they were the only ones that knew at what cost was world peace achieved.

Was he sick? Was Karen at home hiding from the police... again?

While approaching to their home, she managed to catch a glimpse of a light blue glow under the door, a glow she was too familiar with, a glow she had been dreading to see again..for almost 20 years.

She opened the door and smelled him again, that smell, that it could only be described as purity, was filling her living room, like it filled her decades ago, before he left her, before he left earth.

She knew, that he knew she was entering and she knew, he will know what she will say, even before she said it herself; even if he would let her say it first anyway just to please her…she hated that.

"Hello, Jon"

She said while finding her husband sited on a chair, drinking some coffee, talking to her ex-boyfriend. The indestructible man, the one that everybody though tried to destroy humanity when in fact he saved him…or didn't he?

"I can see you made some coffee for Dan…"

She tried to stay casual and placed the shopping bags on the table, but then a sudden rush of fear made her explode.

"What the hell are you doing here?! If people see you at our home …!"

"Don't be upset, Laurie. No one knows I'm here, Dan turned closed the curtains to make sure your neighbors don't see me…We are safe" He said calmly on that soothing voice that sounded like hot honey on his throat.

"Is true Laurie, besides no one will think that "God" would be visiting a house on New York a this point" Dan was very calmed, or at least that was what he wanted everybody to think, but the way his hand was grabbing the coffee mug was a give away that he, as well, was not at ease.

"You look like you left yesterday"

She said while sitting next to Dan holding his hand. She needed to feel close to him. Jon's presence reminded her how soft and flawless his skin was, and she loved to feel a warm, wrinkled, human hand close to wash away the feelings, the memories…

"You look…old, like I left twenty years ago" Said Jon with curiosity on his voice, the passage of time always puzzling him.

"Always the gentleman" she said sarcastically.

Dan interrupted. "He called me old and fat as well…at least he didn't called you fat" trying to smile, Jon tried to play the game and smiled too but it was a fake grin and Laurie was not amused.

"So tell us, why you are here so you can leave"

"While, I am attempting to create life on a galaxy far away. I found my vision of the future obscured, again. Do you remember what happened the last time I couldn't see the future, Laurie?"

He wanted to give her some of the comfort of her acting like her actions were not already written and played, like the puppets all of them were.

"Oh my God! Do you think that we are on the verge of another nuclear war?!"

" I can't be certain…The high levels of tachyons could be product of a massive nuclear attack or just one of Veidt's experiments gone wrong"

"Adrian's is dead…" Said Dan "We control his businesses now and there is nothing being done that could go so wrong that could destroy the world… or at least that is what I though" He finished his coffee.

"I think is best to verify: wouldn't be the first time that we are betrayed by people we trust wouldn't it?" added Jon.

Laurie looked a little bit puzzled.

"You knew of Adrian's death"

" I knew you were going to tell me…I can still see a little seconds into the future"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"How was that life you wanted to create?" Asked Dan, trying to light the mood.

"Fascinating!…I had been trying to, since the moment I left, but even if every molecule, every atom is in place something important, something that I can't seem to grasp, is missing and all my innumerable attempts had failed. I guess there is more to biology than mere molecules arranged on the right order…" He paused for a moment looking into the seconds to come.

"But it looks like you had been more successful than me"

A beautiful young woman with light blue eyes, so bright that looked like a glow, entered quickly through the front door. She was dressed in a spandex costume yellow and black and closed the door behind her.

"Mom, dad I need to crash here tonight…"

**Sheets of double glazing  
Help to keep outside the night  
Only foreign city sirens can cut through  
Nylon sheets and blankets  
Help to minimize the cold  
But they can't keep out the chilling sounds  
Will the nightmare soon give way to dreaming  
That she is here with me  
Here in the glow of the night.**

_**In the glow of the night**_**. Tony Banks. Genesis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Bright eyes.**

Her eyes stopped on Jon's and he looked at her in awe. Laurie turned red but tried to calm down, Dan was sweating cold.

"Dr. Osterman…I presume" Said the girl approaching. Jon, responded startled.

"Do you know who I am?!"

She got close to him looking at his blue body with curiosity and pleasure…like mother, like daughter.

"Yes…I also knew that we will meet some day…That happens a lot to me"

Dan interrupted again, seeing Laurie was getting even more upset over this talk.

"Laurie and I told her everything about you; she knows the truth behind the attacks." Jon smiled thankful. This was a genuine smirk, that Laurie didn't liked.

"Oh well she found your investigation while doing her thesis on college, and started to ask questions and investigate on her own, it was a matter of time before she figured out the rest either way so..."

" Are you a physicists?"

"Yes, I graduated last year."

"You look so young"

"I was always the first of my class…a girl genius they used to call me"

"Interesting choice of career..."

"I was attracted to science since I was little, well is not a surprised Dad always read me his books about owls, birds and mechanics and let me help him fix Archie"

"And the mask adventurer costume tradition also comes from the family as well, apparently"

Laurie interrupted

"That was my mother's influence on her: God lets her soul rest in peace. She was always telling her stories of her, and mine, glorious fighting crime days and the nobility of heroes and all that crap…" Karen smiled, rolling her eyes.

"By the time I was twelve I was already beating bullies at school, mom did not approved but once I got beaten so hard that I ended up in the hospital so they decided that they might as well teach me how to defend myself and Dad made me very cool weapons. I took my mother's and my grandma's Sally old design and redid it to my tastes"

"I though masked vigilantes were still banned…"

"Oh they are…" she said winking "I sneak around wearing a costume for a reason, you know?"

"How can you combine, your work as a legitimate scientist and as an masked adventurer?"

"I wear glasses at the lab"

Jon looks puzzle.

"It works for Clark Kent"

"Who?" Karen smiles.

"Nevermind... I read all your research: your work is fascinating…The way you tried and described the gluons works, is the dream of every physicist…Is my dream." Jon added.

"And dangerous, last time it almost caused the end of human existence" Karen's bright eyes looked like fading.

"Sorry my manners are rusty…It's been nineteen years since I interacted with humans..."

"Twenty". Corrected Laurie.

"… Sometimes this things slip my mind"

"Its okay... Talking about manners: We haven't been introduced properly my name is Dr. Karen Sally Dreiberg"

She touched his hand to shake it; suddenly she had a flash of memories like a pack of wild horses crossing her head, trying to break it in two. She saw her mother crying with a paper on her hands that looked like some sort of medical test. She was still a baby, tucked in her cradle, her dad was comforting her:

"No one will ever know and Jon would not come back for her, so don't worry she is OURS, she is not going anywhere, she won't…"

Laurie separated them. They looked confused.

"What just happened?" Asked Jon "Never a human reacted this way to me...There is something different on her…"

Laurie shook Karen paying no attention to Jon.

"What did you saw!?" Asked with angry tears.

"I saw you crying when I was a baby and dad reassuring you that Dr. Osterman wouldn't come back…for me?" Laurie covered her mouth and looked around confused.

"Why would he come back for me, mom?"

Jon with his characteristic voice like talking to himself kept whispering.

"When she touched me I saw a string of energy coming from her, similar to what my body generates....How is that possible Laurie?...

"How do you think is possible, Jon?! A girl born nine months after you left, from me: your lover, know some events from the future or the past, is also attracted to science and now she generates energy closer to you? Isn't it obvious?"

Jon's voice sounded nervous for the first time in years.

"She is.... my daughter!"

**Oh, thy bright eyes must answer now,****  
****When Reason, with a scornful brow,  
Is mocking at my overthrow!  
Oh, thy sweet tongue must plead for me  
And tell why I have chosen thee!**

_**Oh, thy bright eyes must answer now**_**. Emily Bronte. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Lies My Parents Told Me**

Laurie unable to look at Karen or Jon in the eyes went to the mini bar and fixed herself a drink.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Karen. I was so afraid: Jon was not here and I wasn't even sure till you were born"

Karen looked upset… a lot, Jon looked sad…. a lot.

Dan looked sad as well, he wouldn't look at Karen but played with the empty cup of coffee, like trying to pretend he was not there.

Karen managed to get herself composed enough to approach him.

"Don't worry dad you are always going to be my dad" He smiled. Jon also added something.

"…I never though it was possible but indeed a rebuilt my body anatomically I'm not really versed on biology but I suppose there always was the smallest chance...Now I understand why you told her the truth about me. You wouldn't want her to grow up hating her father like you did, right?"

"Exactly" Laurie said lowering her head.

"I guess that explains my visions" Said Karen looking ashamed and confused, she explained to Jon.

"I always though I just had a very sophisticated sixth sense, but I never got such a clear image before. It looks like in your contact my powers get amplified…" Jon looked at her confused and ashamed as well of the thoughts he had when she first crossed the door smiling at him like her mother did when they meet for the first time, like Janey did in the same manner…Shame was the only way he could call his reaction to this thoughts, even though the concept of shame was not longer meaningful to him, at least until now.

"….I should have known: my blue eyes match your skin tone. I think I noticed it before but I though…It was only logical…" she said her voice breaking. Dan saved the situation once again.

"Jon came to investigate the possibility of a nuclear war again. Karen…He said there are a lot of tachyons that cloud his vision like the last time"

"Really!?" I also got the feeling that we are going to have something big happening coming soon, but I though we will reach a breakthrough not a war"

"Is it possible, then? Are not people of earth united against me?"

"They are!…That is pretty much the problem now: Some countries had been developing sophisticated weapons to destroy you. Recently there has been a rumor that one of them finally found some way to actually neutralize you for good and of course the nation that gets it first, will start to demand more privileges on the peace treaties and you know how it goes…The tension is building up again…I didn't though it was this bad, though." Laurie looked guilty and her anger grew more.

"It didn't helped the fact that you haven't appeared in twenty years, Jon. People had started to doubt that you are a God anymore, they seem to believe that you forgot about us, that you are destructible or maybe just died already" Jon looks puzzled.

"It was a mistake to disappear then. Veidt was wrong…" He stopped himself for a moment

"In any case maybe the weapon they are building, is causing the sudden burst of tachyons. First we need to find it and see if I can destroy it before they reach the last stage"

Dan yawns.

"It is late; we won't find anything at this time. We can start tomorrow…If you don't mind Jon. We need to sleep"

"Of course."

"Daddy you always forget. This is not the 80's anymore we can investigate all over the planet now…We could use the Internet to see who could have this kind of technology" Added Karen and explained it to Jon.

"We could use the computers at the university. We are connected to most of the scientists around the world through the World Wide Web. Teleport us and I will show you how to use the search motors"

"Oh yes the net. I need to learn to use that" Said Dan, Jon addressed Karen.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on your own?Your mother used to hate it when I teleported her"

"I'm not my mother"

Laurie was about to tell them something: she already had like three drinks now. Dan told them it was better if Jon teleported first to the gym of the college, it was closed at this time, and that will give Karen time to change to her normal lab clothes and meet him there, she can always say she was working late in case anyone asked.

They lived close enough so it was not going to be long. Jon left, Dan touched Karen to tell her something, looked at her arm and there was a small cut on her suit.

"You are hurt?!"

"Oh this! Just a scratch: a police officer shoot me when I was chasing a bank robber through a rooftop...But don't worry he missed the shot. Your friend punched him on the back just in time to screw his aiming" She said while going up on the stairs to her room.

"Friend..?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...Rorschach is back!" And she closed the door leaving Dan in shock and Laurie still in tears...

**Lies my parents told me. **

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer****.**

**Seventeenth episode in season 7**

**Written by ****David Fury** **and , Drew Goddard**

**Creator Joss Wheddon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Life on Mars**

Karen arrived minutes later wearing her glasses and a lab coat. She meet Jon at the gym and told him where the building was. She already paged her colleagues to make sure there was not one there and Jon teleported both of them inside.

"Wow what a feeling!!" Said Karen with joy, once they appeared, on a flash of light in one of the halls.

"Did you enjoyed it?" Said Jon surprised.

"Of course is amazing…I had no idea why my mother didn't liked it" She said laughing, her hand almost landing on his shoulder. She stopped before touching him again. They entered the room and Jon swapping a hand got a hold of all the books on the research about him and the one that Karen had done as well.

"This is brilliant!…This M-theory and its low-entropy dynamics is very close to the actual interaction I have observed"

"I guess I got it from you, F…." She tried to say father, but it sounded so fake, so unnatural and so wrong.

"But you got a mistake on your formula, I could..."

"Don't tell me, please! I didn't study this for years, just to cheat. I need to see by myself if I have what it takes to complete the work" Jon understood, he was a scientist as well after all, he was starting to remember how things where before the accident.

They again avoided each others eyes and started to concentrate on the work. He made several doubles of himself and they all used multiple computers and search motors to look for the info they needed, while the other one was talking to her while reading the book

"Sorry, is okay if I'm not only one person?" Said him, remembering the last time he did that with a normal human and how that had broken Laurie's heart for the last time.

"Are you crazy?! I wish I could multi task like that, we can cover so much ground now…?" She was not her mother indeed. This time Jon couldn't help but looking into her eyes, this time she broke it up.

"So you had been to Mars…? You don't know how much I wish I could…?"

She found herself surrounded by red sands and red skies. At her side there was Dr. Manhattan, she could breathe obviously, something he did with the air. She was not scared or annoyed, but fascinated trying to touch the sands with her fingers and looking at the two moons like a kid that is about to blow the candles on a birthday cake.

Looking for afar, she saw beautiful constructions, made out of pink glass, all over the red planet. She could recognize most of them: The pyramids, The Statue of Liberty, the Chinese wall, a pagoda, the Big Ben, the Christ Redeemer, the Puerta of Alcalá, The Taj Mahal, The Kremlin and on the far away distance a crystal palace like a watch internal workings... Jon's work.

She looked at all this fascinated but then she knew what this really meant.

"You do miss earth right?" Jon didn't responded, just stared at the air silently while a copy of him was building something new that looked like The Coliseum.

"Thank you"

She whispered and against her better judgment she kissed in on the cheek.

Another flash of light overcame her: she saw a blond guy, dressed in Egyptian attire with a golden band on his head, screaming in front of a video camera and Jon's blue hand aiming at him vaporizing it…He didn't looked upset really but thankful and even one might say happy.

She came back from the vision knowing what happened:

"You killed Veidt!?"

**Sailors  
Fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man!  
Look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man!  
Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?**

_**Life on mars**_**. David Bowie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**The punishment that brought us peace…**

_Nineteen years ago_…

Veidt was sitting, calmed on his table at Karnak. Jon arrived.

"I felt an emission of energy coming from here...Were you calling me, Adrian?"

"I always imagined that I could get your attention with this device…"

He stood there looking ominous on his business suit, the table filled with self help books written by him to aid people to make their life's better with the "Veidt Method"

"I know you are not detached from us, Jon. I'm the only one that knows that, apparently. In a way we are both very alike so alone in our grandeur. Just in my case I choose this destiny while in yours destiny choose you…"

"What do you want from me, Adrian?"

"You know already but I guess I have to say my part of the script...Rorschach was a very clever man, misguided but clever. Before heading for here last year he left a diary on that incendiary paper: the news Fronstiersman. They published it. A variable I couldn't foresee on my plan. People had been asking questions, digging on old files, looking for missing links now is just a rumor, a whisper on the wind. But if there is something I'm good at is predicting world's future shifts, alliances and tendencies. There are enough clues about me, being behind The Comedian's dead and I know that, eventually, it will cause a domino effect that will lead to someone figuring out everything…you know Jon, EVERYTHING.

Keeping our secret is the only thing that would keep the peace, if they find out that you are not really a threat, humanity will die"

"I see...What is your idea to prevent this?"

"I will confess, I will say that I helped you to destroy those cities, that I helped you to kill those scientists out of fear of your wrath and then… you will kill me."

"Adrian isn't that a bit of extreme. I'm sure there must be..."

"Jon, do you really think I was not prepared to give my life for peace in the same way I took millions? I knew this was always a possibility that is why I never killed the other heroes. I didn't even wanted to kill The Comedian on the first place." Adrian looked calmed and composed, but he knew that Jon was not.

"But if you die who will continue your work?...I think part of your plan was to help maintain peace"

"In the event of my absence I had made arrangements for the proper people to get everything I have: money, properties, business and a secret and carefully crafted set of instructions on all the initiatives I was going to implement to make this peace last…forever. Is beautiful indeed: collaboration among the countries, affordable vaccines, food for the poor countries and technology and commerce for the big ones..." He paused looking sad over the window

"Now my only heirs are Laurie and Daniel, they will be the ones responsible to keep my work going after I die...I'm only sorry that after so many years dreaming with the promise land I won't be able to set foot on it" Jon looked at him in understanding.

"When do you plan to do this?"

"Tomorrow...Come back tomorrow at the same time...You will find me talking over the cameras. I prepared quite a show to cause maximum emotional impact. I have a very efficient set of Public Relationships that will no doubt make sure that not a corner of the planet won't know of your unforgiving nature, then you can leave again to the quietness of the space where no one can find you and realize the truth. Now leave: I must prepare ... I need to dress properly to meet Osiris, pharaohs always meet the merciful judge on their best attire..."

"…Do you hate me now, Karen?"

"No, I understand, I always though that Veidt was just another crazy bastard with too much money and power but it looks like he was indeed sincere on his quest of peace, even if it was a horrible way to achieve it"

"Still his plan had a flaw; people are forgetting me or think they can defeat me... They might can."

"...Did you found out anything back on earth?"

"Nothing really, there is a name that keeps pooping under the biggest secrecy: The Doctor's killer, but so far just reports and vagues readings. It does has some good principles using intrinsic fields and magnetic pulses but I see no evidence that they were successfully implemented. Some people think that a event, that happened early this year: _The_ _Norwegian rocket incident_ was really a way of the USA to cover a test for it…But is all conspiracy theories with little evidence."

Karen yawns.

"Take me home I can use some of that rest now. After a good night of sleep we could think of something else"

They were at home again. Karen went to bed, while Jon waited for the dawn, looking over a window on the kitchen. The black sky was turning into gold like the miracle that life had been. A miracle that he did without knowing on Laurie's womb and that now was sleeping upstairs wearing nothing but a silk robe…Which was something he shouldn't be thinking about his daughter and yet…

**But he was pierced for our transgressions,  
he was crushed for our iniquities;  
the punishment that brought us peace was upon him,  
and by his wounds we are healed. **

_**Isaiah 53:5.**_ **The bible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Morning has broken.**

The next morning all of them took breakfast on the kitchen. Jon didn't need to eat but nevertheless he sited, pretended to eat and strangely, decided to wear the small pants he used to wear before going all naked.

Laurie and Dan stared in shock at him wearing _clothes!_ After growing accustomed, to his nakedness, during many years, this was even more strange. Karen pretended not to notice.

"So did you found out the source of the tachyons" Said Dan to Karen trying to sound lively.

"No yet Dad …We need to do more research, Jon and I..." Said Karen

"How is Carlos?" Interrupted Laurie.

Karen looked at her mom like she just uttered a curse.

"You know I haven't seen him in months, mom" Laurie smirks.

"Well I always though you two made a great couple…Just hoping you two were back together" Dan cleaned his glasses

"Stop bothering her Laurie, you know she doesn't like to talk about these things"

"You shut up: your racism never saw how good of a boy he was"

"His skin color was never the problem is just that there was something about him that I never liked...Is hard to explain."

"You are mad because you always though he broke into your lab...Even if everything was in place"

"You know I keep a mental inventory of everything down there Laurie: the door was moved I'm sure it was and what a coincidence he was here that day"

"He came to interview you for the _New Frontiersman_ and you were the one that told him to come home…If it would had been a white guy you wouldn't had been suspicious of him...You are just being a damn racist, is not like everyone knows who you were..."

Paused a bit to drink something out of her glass. Karen stepped for a moment.

"Mom if that were the case I'm sure dad wouldn't had wanted me to date him. He always accepted my choice even if in the end it didn't worked out"

Karen looked at Jon trying to read his reactions. Laurie just uttered more bitter words.

"Maybe Rorschach was the one that broke in… it looks like you can't even kill someone properly after all"

It was obvious that she had been drinking for a while now.

"Rorschach?!" Said Jon.

"Don't you know the news? Karen was saved by him the night you came...What a lovely coincidence. Maybe your vaporizing powers are not permanent" Jon didn't answered he just looked puzzled and absent.

"And ladies and gentlemen we lost him!" said Laurie.

"Is that possible Jon?" Asked Dan with a hopeful expression on his face.

"No to my knowledge…But I had learned not to ignore the facts even if there is not apparent logic" Dan drank some coffee and tried to pour some to Laurie. She tossed up the cup and keep sucking from her glass.

"I just would like to know why he is here. Maybe he was just waiting for Jon to come back maybe he wants revenge. He probably hates me know…Still he saved you, Karen…That is not the actions of a vengeful man" Said Dan serving another cup of coffee and slipping it close to Laurie.

Jon interrogated Karen.

"How are you sure it was Roscharch you weren't even born before…"

"Well dad has a picture of him wearing his strange mask and he talked to me a lot about him. Last night I was chasing a robber on a rooftop and when I was ready to smack him a police officer passed by and tried to shoot me. From the shadows I saw him coming onto him. I could swear he was watching me from early on. He brutally beat him and I even had to stopped him … I though he was going to kill him! I grabbed his arm and he told me with this creepy raspy voice.

_You need to be more careful next time, Miss Dreiberg. _

And kicking the police guy while he was still on the ground, he jumped into the shadows again. I called an ambulance and came here before they caught me"

"I need to investigate further this phenomenon...before leaving. I certainly doubt it but I would have doubted my own returning from the death when my intrinsic fields were removed and I'm here…Miracles are more common place than I though possible".

"Before leaving" asked Karen, pouring some milk into her cereal, trying to look as casual as possible.

"As soon as we are done with this research, and the world is safe again. I will leave earth." He said standing probably to leave.

"Are you leaving me, just like that?!"

She shrieked and then looked at how her parents were looking at her

"Sorry is just I just found out and I have so many questions…Is better if you leave" Jon looked sad.

"I will see into more information" and teleported.

Dan looked like wanting to say something but instead he left. Laurie stayed with her daughter; she was not really eating but looking at her breakfast in silence.

"It will grow old you know?"

"What?"

"Jon..."

"I though he was beyond aging, now?"

"...Now he is new, exotic, different, sexy but with time you will seek normality, someone to grow old with, to share weakness and human needs and when you see that everyday he is more strange and distant and everyday you are more normal and grounded you will end up hating him...Hating him as much as you loved him. Even if you know deep down that he stills cares for you, but you cannot help to feel like running away from him, for the entrapment you have to live with him...It happened to me, I'm sure it happened to Janey and it will happen to you"

"Sheesh mother you are talking about him like he is my lover...That is so gross!"

"Just saying, he is not worth the sadness, he will never be like you and me"

Karen left the table.

Jon didn't appeared for days, he was entering military bases around the world to look into their research and looking for Rorschach on some dark alleys, he knew they will meet at some point but he didn't knew where, when or how.

It was the effect of the tachyons traveling faster and faster back, in what the normal humans call time. And yet among all this, a minuscule though was constantly present on the back of his head like a small quantum: Karen. He couldn't help but think in what was she doing, did she missed him? It has been a while till he felt this kind of connection with humanity. It was strangely nice to care about someone again, to have a stake in a world he left nineteen years ago. If only he would have known that Karen existed before… if only.

Karen was doing the same research but she was not as concerned to saving the world, or finding the truth behind Rorschach's resurrection as she was about Jon dying. She didn't liked this feelings…She decided to call Carlos he might find a way to make her feel better.

**Morning has broken, like the first morning,  
Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird.  
Praise for the singing, praise for the morning,  
Praise for the springing fresh from the world. **

_**Morning has broken**_**. Eleanor Farjeon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**The truth is out there.**

He didn't picked up his phone, so she went and visited him at this apartment, she still had his key. It was small and not particularly clean, but bachelor's rooms are usually like that.

She took the picture he always had of her on the table next to the bed and the same one on his desk at work; he said it was his favorite. She was on a trip with her parents you could even see Dan's tiny figure with his big belly, smiling behind her. It looks like he still cared for her after all…At least in his own way.

In the table there was his badge of the _New Frontiersman_: Carlos V. Watke it read. The last fight was really bad.

"You look sad Carlos…You always look sad after sex. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Karen why you keep asking questions like that. I told you I don't like it when you are nosy"

"But how can we really have a relationship if you are always so closed up?…Whatever happens I will still care for you, just open up to me."

Carlos stood up from the bed silent. His naked dark body toned and imposing like an ebony statue. He looked over the photo of Karen that was on the table.

"Why you always look at my photo when you have me right here…Sometimes I feel you care for them more than for me"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Is like... you only like the silent smiling Karen that is there. Not the real one that just want to get to know you"

"You weren't so chatty 30 minutes ago…" Karen stood naked and started to get dress.

"That was so low"

"I'm sorry baby, come back to bed…I will make you feel better"

Said him sultry, leaving the photo frame and caressing her hair. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her lips. But again the sudden cold came back to her.

"I just want you to be honest with me, Carlos. What can be so horrible that you cannot share it with me? You know I'm willing to understand anything…Just tell me" He kissed her again.

"There is nothing to tell…I'm an orphan. I work for the N_ew Frontiersman,_ my life pretty much started when I became a reporter and when I entered your house for the first time. That is all you need to know"

"Carlos I'm not stupid. I can feel it: you hide something, sometimes I think is another woman when you make love to me sometimes I get the feeling that I'm replacing someone else…If you just tell me, we could…" This time Carlos broke it up.

"Why do you obsess over this?! I do everything to keep you happy and yet all I got is nagging about secrets and lies…I have the right to my privacy!"

" I just…"

"Leave!"

"I will but till you are ready to have a real relationship instead of using me like a blown up doll…I will not come back" And she left the apartment, slamming the door on her way out.

Of course she laughed at herself breaking her promise and coming back. Carlos entered the room. Wearing those sexy glasses she liked so much. He looked surprised.

"I though you were leaving me for good…Or are you going to try and have me talk about things I don't want to again?" he closed the door behind him. Karen said nothing and started to undress.

"Not anymore…This time is different…I'm different" Carlos approached her.

"Why?" said kissing her neck and helping her undress.

"Because now I have my own secret to keep…"

**The truth is out there.**

_**The X-Files**_**, Chris Carter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**Winterborn**

After her sweat cooled down, Karen felt cold and dirty it was not the way she wanted to feel after being with Carlos, she dressed on his shirt and went to make some coffee and picked up the morning edition of the _New Frontiersman_.

The headline made her drop the coffee cup and stare at Carlos.

"What is wrong?" said Carlos"

"You knew of this?!" She said angry throwing the paper at him.

"Well...Yes I had the exclusive for a while my sources were very specific to be very private about the issue…Why are you mad over this? You know my work."

"You are never going to trust me, right?...This is futile and now Jon?

"Jon?"

"I'm sorry Carlos. I can't do this…I'm leaving and not coming back…For good this time"

She got dressed and left Carlos looking at her photo as usual.

Jon was again at Dan's and Laurie and Karen knew he will be there. Jon was looking at the stars. He liked to do that. She entered being a mess of herself.

"Good evening, Dr. Dreiberg" He said coldly. That brought her back to what her position on his life was.

"Good evening, Dr. Manhattan" She answered.

Laurie saw this as their resolution to whatever feelings they might had but she didn't looked happy, neither did Dan.

Karen brought the newspaper with her, the headline was terrifying.

DOCTOR'S KILLER READY! Manhattan IS toast!.

United States did had the weapon ready and broke the news all around the world. In the small news Russia also claimed to have a weapon on the making and be ready to use it. It was Armageddon rising all over again.

"I think this is the reason you can't see your future anymore is because you don't have one, you are going to die" She said fighting her tears.

"Is that possible?!" Said Laurie.

"I…I always say nothing ever ends… I'm looking forward to see if I'm right" Said him staring at the stars like he was not even talking about himself.

"Is that it?! You are not even going to fight for your life?"

"Laurie, don't you see? Everything that will happen, already happened we just haven't reached it yet, there is not point on worrying about it"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I had not being afraid since the accident. I died before…Is not as bad as people think.

"Well that is all fine and dandy but what about the world: the life you care about again, there is nothing on the way of its destruction except for your blue ass, you don't care about that?!" Said Laurie with anger.

"Yes I do…But at this point there is little I can I do…I had considered the possibilities and the more I fight the more innocent bystanders suffer…In any case I'm prepared to take as much people as we can to Mars: With Adrian's resources you can start all over again and maybe not blow up the planet next time. After that I will just turn myself: is the lesser of two evils"

He said looking at the floor seeing the cracks on it, beautiful irregular marks that no one else but he could appreciate. Karen broke his concentration throwing a nearby cup towards him, he just rebuilt it instantly.

"You can't do that! You are unique!" Said Karen the tears finally falling down her cheeks. Jon approached her, placing a hand close to her face without touching her.

"You see, Karen all this research had showed me the error of my ways. I can't create life because unique is just another word for alone. I only could create life when I joined myself with your mother: this is the key of creation, which again I failed to see: two different and yet similar organisms fighting for survival use the best of both to create life, to create a miracle like you. The best I can do is protecting the one that exists even if it means a permanent death this time for me"

Karen finally nodded and left on tears without being able to say a word. Jon stood there and approached Laurie. He teleported, a small box on his hand.

"I always got these back, first from Janey, and later from you…I think Karen should had them. And no certain of many things now, but I'm sure she won't return them to me" And gave her the same box with the same earrings, designed with the hydrogen symbol he choose to wear. She remembered.

She remembered, the day she got them, and that she didn't cared they were made for Janey. Because he was so sad that things ended the way they did with her long time girlfriend and she wanted to make him fell like everything was going to work with her, because it meant that he was hers now… That was before things changed and she couldn't bear his presence.

"Oh shit!...You are such an idiot Jon, you think you got a woman pregnant and you become suicidal!?

"Laurie. I though you wanted me out of your life for good..."

Laurie was bursting on angry tears, again.

"You are such a moron and a liar you don't even remember what was like to have sex with me?" Jon looks at her puzzled.

"Laurie…" Said Dan, then he sited on a chair and took his glasses off. Laurie kept yelling.

"Godamn you Jon!…Karen was born nine months after you left earth… Nine months!

"You told me that already I don't…"

"Do you even remember when was the last time we had sex?"

Jon looks at Dan who shrugs his shoulders and finally realizes it.

"She... is not my daughter?"

"No Jon, she is mine…." Said Dan.

"But her powers, her eyes"?"

"That was the memory she saw. Your work with Adrian left a lot of those gluinos and whatstheirname everywhere: on the food, on the water ,on the shower and somehow on me. During my pregnancy I passed then onto Karen, she was born with this strange looking eyes and even as a baby weird things happened around her: she stopped crying moments before I went to feed her, or started to cry minutes before I left and I knew it what that meant…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I as pregnant I had nightmares: horrible visions of the future, I saw you coming back, she looked grown up, beautiful happy and in love...with you and for the first time in many years it looked like you were in love as well, both of you embraced and kissed and then…then…you killed her!"

"But I would never…"

"You said it yourself you can't change the future…I just saw you vaporizing her on thin air, there was no doubt it was the future, everything else came to happen and the vision stopped once Karen was born, because she got them now …You are going to kill my daughter!!! And there is nothing you can do…There is nothing I can do. Is the world or her…Or both… who the hell knows!" Laurie cries a river while Dan holds her, crying too.

"I will fix this Laurie and Dan. I…I care for Karen and I wouldn't hurt her. The tachyons must had show you something in the wrong way or you misinterpreted it"

And without saying anything else he left on a mist of fallen stars.

**And in the fury of this darkest hour  
I will be your light  
A lifetime for this destiny  
For I am winter born  
And in this moment...  
I will not run, it is my place to stand  
We few shall carry hope  
Within our bloodied hands. **

**The Cruxshadows. **_**Winterborn.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**  
**She's All I Ever Had.**

Karen was on the rooftop of the university, she liked to look at the stars wondering what they could guard and longing to visit them all one day. Like Jon liked it. Somehow she saw something seconds on the future and smiled and dried her eyes when Jon appeared out of nowhere.  
"You are going to tell me you are not my father"  
Jon smiled, it was so nice to have someone telling him what he was going to say for the first time.  
"I desire to kiss you…would that please you…it's been a while since I…?"  
Karen didn't let him finish. She kissed him like his breath was the only thing that could keep her alive and he felt the same but with the mix of pleasure more images came:  
Laurie crying on her cradle, Dan comforting her.  
"No one will ever know and Jon would not come back for her, so don't worry she is OURS, she is not going anywhere, she won't die"  
Laurie waking up after a nightmare with a very pregnant belly, the images of Dr. Manhattan destroying Karen's body and she disappearing like bubbles on the wind. He broke the kiss.  
"I… am going to kill you".  
She just responded calmly.  
"Take me first, then …"

They were laying down on the rooftop under the stars. Old photographies that looked upon us and that are probably dead already.  
"What do you feel for me, Jon?"  
"I consider you my link to the world…  
"That is good enough for me…"  
"That was not enough for any other woman before…?  
"Shss…I'm not my mother or Janey…I understand and I accept"  
"But I will kill you…As far as we know about the future seconds from now I could be blowing your body"  
"I can't seem to understand this visions of the future…If we could get a little beyond it"  
Laying naked under the stars holding Jon the vision was stronger and scarier.  
"Its useless maybe we should go according to the plan and move you and as much life as possible to Mars and deliver myself to the government"  
"You have to kill me first…I mean it, I really do and I won't lose you. I don't care about the future whatever happens it already did, like you always say so we just need to enjoy our time together and wait: the present is all we have…"  
She looked at him holding his head with her tiny hands, as she looked at her; he knew she won't change her mind.  
"I should have known you were a whore like your mother and your grandmother" Said a raspberry voice. Rorschach was standing in front of her.  
"How dare you?" Said her, covering herself really fast. Jon helped her  
"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean that you have a right to spy on me, you pervert" Jon looked at him.  
"Who are you?…You are not Rorshach I didn't let him reach civilization" Rorsharch laughed.  
"I knew it…You were the one that killed him. It doesn't matter now. You will pay for what you did you did to the greatest hero of all time…"  
Jon tried to swap his mask with his powers but the unthinkable was happening: they weren't working!  
Rorshach mask kept changing and he, laughing jumped from the roof getting lost on the shadows of the night. Some artificial lights discovered them both. Helicopters surrounded them with a big antenna like device. It was probably generating an electromagnetic pulse blocking his teleporting powers.  
Then another helicopter came on the sky: it had it.  
It looked like an old B Sci Fi show big ray gun on the side of the tiny flying device: THE DOCTOR'S KILLER.  
They needed to think on something fast. They had cameras with them.  
"You are surrounded Dr. Manhattan…let the girl go."  
"Go with them Karen…Run as fast as you can…"  
"This is the moment right? The moment you will die"  
"Is better than me killing you…"  
"Nope is not" she said crying and she kissed him. The strings of memories running throw her head and then she saw it, he was standing there blowing up her body, she becoming mere atoms but something else, a small detail a part her mother never got to see.  
"I know now what happens next…You have to destroy me now Jon…"  
"What?!  
"Like you were on the accident, remember?" Jon looks dubious "Trust me" and smiled.  
Jon nodded and took her apart. The military men were horrified. The monster killed a woman, the satellites caught it all and the whole world knew the horror he was capable off, they will have no pity, they used the ray with all the potency on and they did not only destroyed Jon but everything else in miles…Including them.

… **She's all I ever had **  
**in a world so cold, so empty. **  
**She is all I ever had. **  
**Written by Jon Secada, Robi Rosa, George Noriega **  
**Interpreter Ricky Martin. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Counterpart**

The days after the event, there was only chaos: The news only talked about the defeat of the _Indestructible Man_ on the hands of heroes, finally the monster was stopped.

Cheers on the street a world party all over the net. _We are safe again_. Only few people noticed the small news blogs on news: some new negotiations for the peace treaties or just dismissed them all together. Like children just waiting for daddy to leave the house so they can play their wicked games.

Rorschach, or whoever his name was, was regarded as a hero by everyone on the world, he tipped the government the location of Dr. Manhattan. Many websites were open on his honor and even some people started to imitate his philosophy,

Carlos was the one the hero gave the interview, it was a long manifesto talking about his life, about Kitty Genovese, about the guy that killed Blair Roche and feed her to his dogs and specially how he came back to action, he told the story of how Dr. Manhattan killed him but a great injustice brought him back from the land of the dead: The Oklahoma bombings.

The idea that a man, an American could grow up so deformed and perverted that he became the enemy within, was the fuel that brought him back from his ashes and since then he has been bringing justice to the world and making sure no low lifes like Timothy McVeigh and Terry Nichols killing children and good men and women that serve the country would rise again to destroy their beloved America.

He had to comeback: the world needed Rorschach and he couldn't disappoint them…He never compromised not even on the face of death.

For Dan and Laurie the world already ended when their daughter was killed by a fellow hero, and lover. They feared this, since Laurie's knew of her pregnancy. They though they could stop it, but it was a stupid idea.

They were watching the news holding hands motionless like mannequins.

Then something broke. The Russian premier left the country on a rush and the president Julie Nixon went to her war room. The party stopped and news of more hostilities amongst the countries started to rise: alliances broken and formed now all the countries had nuclear weapons and all of them hold grudged over their former friends over all this twenty years of forced peace.

No nation wanted to be the first on to launch the attacks, but no nation wanted to be the last either. Just a button away from madness.

And then he came back.

Dr. Manhattan, in all his glory, appeared on Washington, D.C. where The doctor's killer was being exhibited like a war trophy for everyone to see, how great America was and destroyed it; growling like a madman, calling humans filth and insects. The defense systems were ready to try and get another shot no matter what, but when they were about to fire, a half naked female shaped figure with blue glowing skin and light eyes, destroyed the ray with her bared hands. The soldiers ran like crazy, the people stared, too scared to move, to frighten to speak. The news anchors were speechless till one of them said what everyone was thinking:

"Dr. Manhattan has a bride!"

Lady Hiroshima they called her.

Dan and Laurie were angered at first, thinking that in the end, their daughter's murderer didn't really paid but then the female appeared and Laurie saw the earrings Jon gave to her that October when they still were lovers as he did to Janey, this time, a third time he had given them to the right one, the one that did what none of them could, the one that had the right request to ask to Jon.

"Turn me into you"

**And Jehovah God saith, **

**`Not good for the man to be alone, **

**I do make to him a helper -- as his counterpart.'**

**Genesis: 2:18, The Holy Bible. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI  
The boy who lived**

Dan stopped at the New Frontiersman headquarters. He was there looking for Carlos, he received him, looking nervous. He never really spoke to Dan all the time he was dating Karen. He had a brand new office as the personal contact of Rorsharch he had gained access to the high class journalism most journalist only achieve after decades of work, he even have one of those new cellphones and a secretary.  
"Do you care for some coffee Mr. Dreiberg?" he said.  
"Cut the crap, Carlos…Or should I said Rorschach?"  
He looked at him with surprise, he tried to laugh but he was surprisingly a terrible actor, and the moment he saw his face, the fake smile dropped.  
"How did you found out?" he said looking at his clear eyes.  
"It was easy to spot after thinking it hard enough for a second and stopping suspecting I was indeed just being racist like I was accused to. The incident at my house, the way you treated Karen, then when reading the story you published about Rorschach it hit me"  
"What? My detailed description of the facts gave it away?"  
"No, Karen once told me how crazy it drove her that you didn't even wanted to tell her your middle name, just that it had a V and it was all there was to it. Now when you wrote the story I got your records searched and that middle name never appeared just V, V, V everywhere you looked. Then I figured out that you were telling the truth: there was none, Carlos V. Watke is an anagram for Walter Kovacs…The real Rorscharch …Who are you?"  
Carlos shed some silent tears, sited on his desk, turned around and spoke.  
"I'm Rorschach's son…"

Whore, Whore, Whore…That was what she was; my mother. Rorschach finally put a name to all the shame I was feeling, that dark night when he broke into his apartment. I decided to leave the next day. He yelled at her and then took pity of us and left her be without killing her like he should. I finally knew why so many men visited mother and why she always closed the door, and the horrible shameful noises I always heard.  
I left with nothing but my pajama, swearing to come back for my brothers and sisters and free them for that hideous thing that we had to call mother. And then the attacks came, they destroyed New York and all of them died. I was happy that my mother and her clients got what they deserved but I was so sad for my innocent family.  
Still mourning, I took a job on auto shop, the people there were nice, clean and decent. When I was working on a car one of the papers that I used to hold the grease had a picture of Walter, I immediately recognized him. It was the New Frontiersman and it had the journal he wrote blaming Veidt of everything. I kept it and read it everyday.  
A year after that, the horrible Veidt was killed by his master. Rorscharch was right and I was sure that everyone will remember him as the hero he was. But soon he was forgotten, the news where filled with stupid things, about peace treaties and politicians. While the real life was still plagued with whores and child molesters.  
I wanted to do something. I had to do something.  
I decided that I was going to be a reporter to bring real news and the truth to the people. I got myself into school I tried to learn everything kids of my age should know so I can get as fast as possible into the reporting gig. Then one day when I was on high school we got an assignment to make our bios.  
I didn't want them to know that my mother was a whore and I didn't knew my father so I made up the whole story and... why not? I could pretend that Walter was my father. I researched on him and found some of his records, Dr. Malcolm the man that treated him at jail sent a lot of his work to a colleague outside of the city and I managed to track him down. I completed the story by telling that my mother died during childbirth and that my good father Walter, raised me alone till he died on the Manhattan's attacks. I of course never said his last name. I got the best grade for that.  
Some years after that I entered the New Frontiersman and I managed to know more about Mr. Kovacs's life and I stumbled upon his records as Crimebuster. It was not hard to know who you were. This secret identity thing was easy to figure out once Veidt left all to you and Laurie. I knew that you were Nite Owl the person closest to my hero and I needed to meet you.  
I'm sorry, you were right I was on your lab the night I went to your house, but I just wanted to take some pics of the grappling gun he used so I can make one for myself. At the beginning it was just to have a memorabilia but after the Oklahoma bombings, after what Mcveidt did, an american ... I felt that the spirit of my hero was restless because no one was there to keep the bad guys at bay and a global treat was not enough for petty criminals and sick men like him, so that is when I decided to take on his name and became him" He turned around to face Dan.  
Helooked at the young man with a sad expression oh his face.  
"Did you ever cared for Karen?"  
"Karen was your daughter, of course I cared for her…I didn't imagined she was going to get hurt in anyway when I tipped the authorities...You have to believe me."  
Dan stood up and extended his hand to shook it.  
"I think we could start with a weekly beer…Do you drink?"  
"No"  
"You will, just a little. I'll build a better grappling gun for you and I have some photos that you might like to have of Rorschach. Can you come home tonight…let's say 8:00 p.m?"  
"Aren't you going to turn me in?"  
"Last time we did that to your predecessor it didn't ended up really well…I think I should try and help you… Just try not to get too overboard over the Rorschach thing you know?…Turn the criminals to the authorities, don't kill them. I will use all the money and influence I have to make sure they stay on jail and justice can be served."  
"I don't know how to thank you…"  
"Just make sure that you keep my partner's legacy alive. I think he would had like it that someone else carry on his ideals…but please take a bath once in a while and keep a normal day job, some romance would do you good as well..." Dan left Carlos he was shocked but looked so grateful, he took Karen's picture from his desk and he kissed the little Dan smiling on the back.

Dan was back at home.  
"So did that creep screamed a lot when the police got it?" Said Karen holding a glass of liquor on her hand"  
"I didn't turned him…I invited him to dinner"  
"What the heck?!...He almost gets our daughter killed and he is just going to become a psychotic like your friend…Are you fucking insane?!"  
Dan calmly started to prepare some coffee for himself.  
"Did you read Rorschach bio on the paper right? The one that Mr. Watke wrote?"  
"Just because he went insane over a pervert that killed a kid doesn't mean…"  
"I never told you this before but I did knew about that case, Blair Roche, before we read it…I knew it"  
Laurie looked at Dan, he was trembling.  
"How?"  
"Because that night he asked me to join him to try and find the girl, I didn't went... That night…That was the night…I quit"  
He took a big sip of the coffee cup and let himself fall on the couch.  
Laurie remained silent, stood up, took her drink to the kitchen and poured it on the sink and started to accommodate a third place on the dinner table.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, **  
**people meeting in secret all over the country **  
**were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: **  
**"To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"**

**Harry Potter and the philosopher stone. JK Rowling.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

**Twilight**

Dr. Manhattan and Lady Hiroshima had been busy for months.

Traveling around the world, locating all the mass weapons and destroying them.

Carlos had visited once a week and even crashed at the Dreiberg's home a couple of times to hide from the police. It was like having Karen again at home and it looked like the boy really enjoyed his time around the elderly couple.

Rorschach legacy lived, more than ever his heroism was filling the streets and Carlos got a lot of letters directed towards him.

One day, the smell of purity filled the house once again. Karen and Jon teleported.

"I'm so sorry Karen" Said Laurie shedding some tears of happiness. Karen smiled with the same cold smile Jon did. There was still love for her, thought Laurie.

"Dying is not as bad as people think, mom"

"I guess you are leaving us know" She asked. Jon answered.

"But we will be back, once in a while, like comets, as a constant reminder of our vigilance so the peace we managed here can be kept for a while and maybe in the end human nature can change itself"

"That sounds like a miracle" Said Dan with his wrinkled eyes crying and cleaning his glasses.

"I believe in miracles now…I have the feeling that this creation of life project will be more successful now" Karen hugged her parents and took Jon's hand.

"I have to admit Dan that when Laurie replaced me with you for a moment I envied you and blamed you for her never returning to me, but I can see now that everything was for a purpose. Maybe there is a watchmaker after all: pulling the strings together clock by clock…"

Dan blushed for a moment the idea that a mere mortal like him made the indestructible man jealous was surprisingly delightful.

" I guess it was only fair that if I took a woman from you I will have to give you one back"

He hugged his daughter. She returned the hug and proceeded to hug Laurie.

"Its wonderful mom, I can see it all. I'm on Mars, on the surface of the sun, I'm here, you just gave birth to me, Daddy is teaching me to dance, I'm kissing Jon, I can see you holding your grandchildren's. Don't worry, dad didn't died alone. I can see you dying old, happy, satisfied tired of life, filled with memories and then I can see you reborn on a small child eyes donning a masked adventurer costume…Don't be afraid, life doesn't end, love doesn't end. Nothing ever ends"

Both of them disappeared leaving a cloud of stars landing at the carpet.

Around the world, in the sky, you could read a fearful message left to us by the indestructible couple, written on glowing blue ether: WE ARE WATCHING YOU.

**It's twilight. It's the safest time of day for us.**

**The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way…**

**the end of another day, the return of the night.**

**Edward Cullen.**

**Twilight. Stephenie Meyer**


End file.
